Family Matters
by devilchic09
Summary: Harry, Dean, Sam, and their sister Ashlee deal with hunting supernatural beings as well as wizarding world problems.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I do NOT own the characters in this story except Ashlee.

-Boston 1991-

"Remember Dean I am going to be gone for about one week. Bobby and I have some work to do for a friend in England. If you need something you can call Tanya and she will come over to get you. The most important thing to remember is to take care of your Sammy," John said as he was walking out of the motel room.

John always left. Dean and Sam knew that by know. It was because of the monsters that he had to hunt. About 3 and a half years ago, Mary, Sam and Dean's mother was killed by a demon. After that incident, John had taken up hunting. So far Dean and Sam had moved from motel to motel, changing schools, and hardly seeing their dad because of the hunting.

This hunt seemed different though. All the hunts were in America, but not this one. This was a special favor of one of John's friends who had moved out of town.

"They will be back before you know it," Dean said to Sammy. They then began the waiting game all over again.

-London 1991-

Bobby and John sat in the car that they had rented. They were in London scouting out a couple that their friend was concerned about. Their friend told them that death seemed to be surrounding this couple, the McNamen's. So far three of their close friends have disappeared after having visited the McNamen's place.

"They seem to think that they own this city. Look how they walk around. Something is definitely not right," Bobby exclaimed. Both John and Bobby had seen many things so far, and John knew that Bobby was right. The reports of people going missing and the McNamen family being the last ones to see them alive.

"I am going to go check out the clothing store that they went into. We need to get close in order to even know what is going on," John said.

Bobby knew he was right, "Alright, I will be over at the place they found the car of the last family that was murdered. There has to be something that can help us."

With that Bobby and John went their separate ways to investigate.

-Bobby-

Bobby had just made it over to the ally that the car was found in. Most of the cops had already left and the car was supposed to be towed the next day. There was still two police officers guarding the ally, but Bobby had experience, and slipped right through.

There was not much to find around the car. Someone had driven the car carefully to get it here. The EMF reader was not picking up anything either. Just as Bobby was thinking it was a dead end, he noticed a car seat behind a dumpster. When he went over to the car seat, the EMF was going crazy. Something had to be happening here.

"Who's there?" someone from down the alley shouted. Bobby was behind the car and dumpster at this point that he was sure no one was talking to him.

"It's just me. Calm down. You have what I want?" one of the men had asked.

"Yes. But let me ask you a question. Why do you want to give her up so much?" the first man asked. The second man did not know how to respond.

"Well… she…, " the second man took a deep breath. "We think she is a squib. She has not shown any signs of magic." The first man was quiet for a little while. Bobby almost thought that they had left.

"So you are trying to sell me a child who does not have any magic. What kind of man do you think I am?" the first man asked very quietly. Bobby was straining to listen. His mind was trying to keep up. Magic? How can a person be born with magic? It was something you do, not be born with.

The first man was begging right now. For what, Bobby did not know.

"I will still give you half of what you asked for, but you will have to do something for me," the first man said.

"What? Anything," the second man replied.

"You will kill that monstrosity. I do not care how you do it but I want her dead," the first man said with malice in his eyes.

"Alright. It shall be done," the second man said with hesitance.

The first man threw something at the feet of the second man and disappeared. Bobby was not about to let something happen to a child. He got up quietly while the other man was muttering some words about how sorry he was. Just before he was about to kill her, Bobby sprang into action. Bobby grabbed the person and used the surprise to get him on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Bobby hissed at the other man.

"I … I…" the man stuttered but he knew Bobby had been there the whole time. "I needed the money. My wife... She is sick. Since she does not have magic in her, it would be better… for her"

"What do you mean she does not have magic in her?" Bobby questioned. Seeing the knife that Bobby had in his hand and finding his wand on the other side of the child, the man knew he needed to answer truthfully.

"Well I am a wizard and my daughter does not have magic in her. She has not shown any signs at all. See magic is inside everyone. Some stupid muggles try to do magic, but there is a whole world about magic. This kind of magic is inside certain people. They have a core for magic," the man said.

"Say I believe you, why would you kill your daughter?" Bobby questioned interested in where this was going. No one had ever given him any of this kind of bull before.

"People who cannot do magic, they are beneath others who can. I want my daughter to be important, but she does not have magic. Better to be killed then to suffer a life like that," the man looked away ashamed.

"That is the stupidest thing that I heard. You are not better than any other murderers! So you say incantations and pray to the devil and demons. You are worse than a lot of other people," Bobby said getting heated up.

"No, we do not pray to the devil. Our magic comes from within. We have to learn about magic at a school. If you do not learn at a school, your magic can go crazy and hurt people. See, I can do simple things without my wand," the man said and one of the car doors opened on the car. "Most people need wands though. It is a focus. We don't need anything else. We definitely do not pray to some kind of spirit."

"What is her name?" Bobby questioned. He did not believe this man for one second.

"Her name is Ashlee. Ashlee Brentan," the man said quietly.

Bobby thought about this. "Well, I am not going to let some crazy person kill an innocent child. She is coming with me."

The man did not even move as Bobby grabbed the small child and went back to the car. Bobby was so lost in thought that he did not even notice that John was just walking out of the store when he got back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I do NOT own the characters in this story except Ashlee.

-Back in the car-

John got back to the car soon after Bobby and Ashlee was strapped in. John did not know what to say at first. He was too stunned that there was another person in the car. Bobby was working on the computer.

"Who is she?" John asked.

"Ashlee. Her father tried to kill her, but I intervened. I am switching her name from Ashlee Brentan to Ashlee Winchester. She needs a family, and you have one," Bobby said quietly.

"So we are kidnapping someone's daughter?" John questioned perplexed.

"You are adopting her. I have already filled the paperwork out. Her father willingly gave her to me, and I made sure to have him sign the adoption papers while you were gone. She is legally yours." Bobby said. John was quiet for a minute unsure what to say.

"We need to go. When I was in the store, I overheard they are expecting company tonight. Some of their friends from out of town are making an unscheduled surprise visit." John said as he started the car.

The drove their car to Surrey, a small little community where these people lived. This community had all perfect little houses that looked all the same with lawns all the same, and people who were nosy and wanted to be better than others. They arrived at number 6 Privet Drive. They knew other neighbors would not notice them tonight as it seemed everyone was having people over.

"What do you think?" asked John.

"Too perfect for me," replied Bobby.

"Now we wait." John said as he looked at the sleeping two year old in the back seat. He glanced at Bobby again before smiling.

Some time had passed, and there came a noise. John and Bobby left the car to go towards the house. When they got there, they could hear something was happening in the house. They decided to go around back, and when they got there, they saw that the couple was doing some kind of ritual and had the family that came over tied up. They motioned for the family to be quiet, and they lunged.

Bobby took on the man, and John took on the woman. They wrestled around until John got the upper hand and said an incantation. The demon left. The man saw that he was outnumbered and left before Bobby could do anything. The demons were trying to take the babies of people. The incantation was to bring more demons into the world. It was sick.

After John and Bobby talked with the people in the backyard, they left. The people were grateful and were going to live a normal life. On the way back to the car, John and Bobby heard some people yelling in the next house over. John ran towards the house, while Bobby went back to make sure Ashlee was okay.

Upon arriving to the house, John saw a man yelling at his son. His wife was threatening them, and their other son was playing and looking like it was his birthday.

John pushed the door open as soon as he got there. The man had lunged at the little child threatening to kill it.

"What is going on in hear?" John yelled to get their attention.

"Who are you? You have no right to be here. Get out right NOW!" the purple faced man yelled.

"I am John, and I am not leaving until I know you are not going to hurt a defenseless child." John quipped back.

"I will do whatever I want!" screamed the man. The woman was now by her husband's side talking to him quietly. After a few minutes the man got a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, I won't hurt the child… As long as you take him," the man said slyly. "You can have him he is evil. He has magic in him. So, you either take him, or I will kill him." John thought about this. Bobby had talked about what the other man had said about magic. John could not believe what was happening, and he had to stop it. The only thing was he had three children already thanks to Bobby.

"Okay, I will take him, but you have to sign him over to me," John reluctantly replied. John called Bobby seeing their heads nod. "What's his name?"

"Harry Potter. Now when we do this, we will not have to deal with this freak again. I want that to be included. We want a normal life with our normal son Dudley," said the woman.

"You will not be part of his life anymore. I will agree to that," John said.

The man signed the papers and gave them back to Bobby. John took Harry and they both left never to come back again.

"Get those papers on the fast track to be filed okay, Bobby," John said.

Bobby looked at John and nodded his okay. They sat in silence on their way back to the motel. They would be leaving in three days, and by then they needed to have their passports for the two little ones ready to go as well as the adoption papers needed to be filled.

-Boston-

John and Bobby arrived in Boston with Harry and Ashlee, or Ash as they had nicknamed her. They both loved these two children very much, but John was a little concerned how his two sons would like them.

John and Bobby got to the motel and carried in the kids before Bobby left. Sam and Dean were inside sleeping still. The one thing that they noticed is that these children did not seem to cry very much. When Dean and Sam woke up, John told them about how they were going to be big brothers to Harry and Ash now. He also told them about how Harry and Ash's guardians did not want them.

Over time, Dean, Sam, Harry, and Ash grew up learning how to fight, protecting each other, and tolerating each other's differences. Sam went off to college. Harry and Ash got accepted into Hogwarts in London, which they tried avoiding, but eventually was sucked into the school. They were sorted as Harry Potter going to Gryffindor, and Ashlee Brentan going into Slytherin, Dean and John continued on hunting. No one knew what would happen in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I do NOT own the characters in this story except Ashlee.

-2006-

Dean showed up at Sam's college and they began to hunt. Harry and Ash come home together at the end of every year and join Sam and Dean on their hunting trips. For Harry and Ash, it is done in secret so that nobody from the magical world knows. This includes meeting in secret to train and talk. Harry also found out he had a godfather, Sirius Black. While Sirius is on the run, Harry cannot help to be happy because he still gets to see him, but does not need to give up his family.

The Winchester family has been through a lot. Their dad has died, and they have all hunted together for awhile now. Dean has been to hell and back. Sam is addicted to demon blood. Also angels do exist, but they are vengeful soldiers and cannot be counted on as good. The four siblings only have each other, and Bobby, to count on.

"Welcome to the start of a new year." Dumbledore started his speech like he usually does. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked over towards Ash, and saw that she was rolling her eyes.

Harry was being very cautious. Just before they left to come to Hogwarts for their fifth year, they were on a hunt. They caught the demon but Ash and Sam were hurt. Harry had a few bruises but nothing too big to worry about.

Meanwhile Ash was not having a good time with the welcoming ceremony as well. She was really sore and did not want to be there at all.

The first part of the year went by rather quickly. Ash and Harry kept meeting in secret. Ash was trying really hard to control herself in Potions where Harry was because Professor Snape kept threatening him and talking about his biological father. Ash was to the end of her breaking point, so was Harry. They were used to taking care of themselves and did not want to sit through any more ridicule based on house or something other people were not aware of.

It was getting close to Halloween. Harry was a little nervous. Sirius Black had been found innocent when Peter Pettigrew had been found alive. Harry loves Sirius, but his family needs him. On the night before Halloween Ash and Harry met for their training session.

"I can't believe he asked me to live with him," Harry said as he was getting ready to fight.

"Why wouldn't he? He is your godfather. Maybe not the best situation now for us, but I am sure it will work out. We could always say you have a phobia of criminals," snickered Ash.

"I don't know what to do. I know that I can't leave our family. We may not be biologically related but hunting is in our blood. And, I am not about to let you out on your own. That would be suicide. Look at what happened last time you thought you could do something." Harry said quietly.

"Come on, I make one little mistake and you guys are all down my throat," Ash replied."Well maybe you should just tell him. What is the worst he could do? Tell you no and try to drag you off. Then he would have to deal with me as well as Dean and Sammy."

"I don't know. At least we have time before that happens," Harry said. "Are we going to train or not?"

Ash and Harry spent the next hour training and looking over all the creatures that they know about before sneaking off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I do NOT own the characters in this story except Ashlee.

The next day was Halloween. Everyone was in a festive mood even Harry and Ash. They made it through class and decided that since it was a Friday night, they would go on a hunt to cheer them up. They had been looking at some of the different activities around them.

It was the Halloween feast tonight. Afterwards, Harry and Ash would be on a hunt, so they knew that they needed to eat enough.

"Look, Sirius is here. He is at the main table. I love Halloween," Hermione exclaimed to her friends. She had been doing some reading about all the ghost stories about Halloween.

"mei tow," Ron said. The look Hermione gave him made him swallow his food. "Me too! Look at all this food. AND Snape was not as mean today. Did you notice that he only took off 15 points?"

"Yeah I noticed he must be having a good day. Why would Sirius be here tonight?" Harry replied.

Out of nowhere the door to the great hall slams open. There were five people walking in. Everyone began to panic and run away from the intruders. Harry and Ash were at the front of the hall eating, so they stood up when they noticed two of the people that were now in the room.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. The hall went silent. "Who are you and what do you want from us?"

"I would like you to give me the two Winchester children. See, I have their brothers here and I would like to have them reunited with them," the women said. "My name is Nate."

Harry and Ash froze at this, this was definitely a demon. But, it gave Nate enough time to look around. Harry was behind a few people, but Ash was in the front of the Slytherin house. Nate smiled at Ash and waited.

"You do not belong here. Leave now, and we will not have to hurt you," Dumbledore quietly said as he made his way to the front of the students.

"With what? Your magic?" Nate said "Please. Your magic does nothing to us. It is quite simple. Give us the Winchesters, or we kill everyone in your school."

"We do not have anyone by that name here. I think you are mistaken," replied Dumbledore. He then sent a spell, but the demon just flicked it away.

"Yes you do, and I am tired of playing games. I will get them one way or another." Nate looked over at Ash, and Dumbledore followed his gaze to the Slytherin section.

"Can we have five minutes to talk?" Dumbledore asked. Nate nodded his head and turned back to look at Sam and Dean, as they were being held in place.

Dumbledore and the other teachers talked for five minutes, as did the rest of the students, but nothing rose above a whisper. Harry and Ash looked at each other. They knew what was going to happen by the look on the teachers faces, save Snape's. Snape looked like he was the only one stopping things. Dumbledore and Sirius kept pointing over to the Slytherins. It did not take Ash and Harry to figure out that Sirius and Dumbledore were trying to push them towards the trade. Harry and Ash began to get ready for the inevitable. Harry and Ash were both feeling a sense of dread. How could someone in their lives give them up so easily?

"We have made our decision. We will give you the two Winchesters as long as you leave the rest of us alone. Do we have a deal?" Nate walked forward.

"Sure," Nate said smirking.

"If you are the two Winchesters, you need to come out now. I am sorry, but we need to keep all the other students safe," Dumbledore said.

The whole student body watched as Ash walked slowly out of the crowd and dropped her Slytherin cloak.

"You don't make deals with the devil. It will end up biting you in the ass… sir," Ash said as she walked by. The whole school body was extremely quiet waiting to see who the other Winchester was. Harry was just finishing making some holy water that he heard everyone whispering about the other Winchester.

Ash hadn't made it very far before she heard a noise behind her. There were a lot of gasps and she knew before she even turned around that Harry was right behind her.

"Harry, where are you going? Get back with the rest of the students. They only want the Winchester's," Sirius said. Harry could hear the calls from his house calling him back quietly.

"I am a Winchester. I was adopted when I was two. You willingly gave over me when you could so you could save others. If you knew it had been me, you would not have even let them have me. This is my fight now," Harry replied calmly. As he approached Dumbledore he said, "Guess this is what she means about biting you in the ass."


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I do NOT own the characters in this story except Ashlee.

"I take it back. You can have Ashlee, but Harry stays with us," Dumbledore tried to reason.

"This is my family. I will not let you mess with it," Harry said coldly. Two new demons approached Harry and Ash.

"How nice of you to join us," Nate smirked. "You know that all four of you have bounties on your heads right. Dead or Alive demons want you. But, the one that wants you the most is Meg. She will be here in an hour or so with her friends, but first we can play some games."

"Bounty huh?" Dean said, "How much am I going for these days." Nate turned around. Unfortunately, Harry and Ash were prepared for their demons. Ash took a swing of her knife as Harry used the holy water he had made.

Before anyone could move Ash had killed one of them and Harry had killed the other with the use of Ash's knife. Nate had stopped in the middle of talking, and turned around. There was furry in his eyes.

"Well you are resourceful I will give you that," Nate said. "You will be mine." Sam and Dean had started to wrestle with their demons, and Dean finally broke away, before killing the one that was holding him, and shooting the other one with rock salt. Sam grabbed the knife and slashed his demon.

"Well I guess this is my time to leave," Nate said. "I will be back. You can count on that." He then became black smoke and left the body and the building.

Harry and Ash ran over to Dean and Sam. Noise erupted behind them.

"What are we going to do about them?" Harry said.

"Leave and let the demons take over," Ash said angrily.

"I know they betrayed us, but we can't just leave them here like this," Harry said. "We either get them out of here or we stay and fight and then leave."

"I agree with Harry. They did try to save everyone else, maybe not in the best way, but still," Sam agreed.

"Fine, ZZ Top is on his way over here now. We will talk to him about it," Dean replied.

Harry and Ash turned around and saw that everyone was staring at them. Sure enough Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, and McGonagall were walking over.

"So they are coming back. We can either stay and fight them, or you can get everyone out of this school," Ash said.

"Don't talk that way to the headmaster," McGonagall scolded. Ash snorted and Harry, Dean, and Sam smirked at that.

"Look we don't have much time. Are you going to get everyone out of here or not?" Sam asked.

"We have nowhere to send them. Magic does not seem to work on them either," Dumbledore said.

"What can two muggles, a Gryffindor, and a Slytherin do?" Snape sneered.

"Apparently more than you can do," Dean quipped back.

"I doubt it." Snape replied icily with a glare that could kill.

"Well then we are going to get ready for them. You are going to need to get everyone in that back room and keep them there," Harry said and turned to walk away.

"No, you are not fighting. It is too dangerous." Sirius said. Looking around all the other teachers, save Snape was nodding their heads.

"I am fighting. This isn't something stupid like the order thing. This is about my family. This is my family. I am a Winchester, and I am a hunter," Harry said. "If you don't want me to fight, too bad."

" Harry and I need to go get some things and we will be right back," Ash said.

At that, Harry and Ash ran to get their things. When they got back, they noticed that there were only a few adults in the room. Among them was Sirius.

"Harry, please, you need to come with us and stay safe," Sirius tried again.

"Look Sirius, I saw you arguing when Nate asked about us. You were adamant about letting them have me because you did not know it was me," Harry started.

"I wouldn't have said that if I had known," Sirius replied.

"But that is just it Sirius. You would have let an innocent person be tortured instead because you thought it was Slytherins," Harry replied. "Look this is my life. I am a hunter, and I protect people from monsters. You either have to deal with it or stay away from me. I understand if you do not want to be around me."

"Harry…" Sirius said as he walked away from them. Harry began salting around the room.

"Do NOT break the line of salt. If it breaks you could die," Sam said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Well, well, well," Meg said, "What do we have here? The four Winchesters ready to die to protect some magical wanna-be's." As she looked around, she noticed that all of the ways in had salt and devil's traps by them.

"You know, you can just save time and leave," Harry replied.

"Oh, but where would the fun of that be," Meg said as she used her powers to destroy the salt line by the main door and the devil's traps around the room. As she walked in, there were many demons


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I do NOT own the characters in this story except Ashlee.

"Harry duck," Sam yelled, as he threw a knife into a demon on the other side of Harry.

Harry did not know how many demons he had already killed, but he knew that he had to keep going. Ash was struggling, but Dean had somehow made his way by her to help. They were doing as good as could be expected.

The demons were not letting Sam get anywhere near Harry though. All of them were hurt in some form or another. But, the demons kept coming. It did not seem like it would stop.

After what seemed like an hour, Harry could finally see the end. There were only ten more demons plus Meg. Ash had been knocked out, and Dean was hurt really badly. Luckily, Hogwarts was trying to help, by getting rid of the bodies that seemed to pile up.

Sam was going after Meg, but that did not look to promising.

"Well Winchesters, it's been fun. I will see you around," said Meg, as she left with the last couple demons that were left alive.

"I hope he is okay," Sirius kept muttering while he heard the fight going on in the main hall. Every time, he heard a noise close to the door, he shuttered and closed his eyes.

"Why would he stay out there?" whispered Ron. Hermione did not have an answer. All she could do was shake her head and hope for it to be over soon.

Suddenly the door opened.

"You can come out now," Sam said as he opened the door.

Coming out of the back room, everyone walked slowly out. They could see that the four Winchesters were hurt and bleeding. They could also see that there was blood all over the place. Dean was making some kind of strange symbols on the wall, while Sam and Harry were waking Ash up.

"Harry, are you okay?" Sirius asked rushing over to the small group.

Ash looked really pale, but she was finally awake. Harry sat down next to her waiting. He was tired. They all were, but some things just had to be done.

"I am fine Sirius," replied Harry quietly. He got up to his feet, a little unstable, and made his way to the wall. When he cut his hand open, Sirius was in shock, but he kept writing symbols all around the room so that no demon could come back.

"I believe that the four of you should stay here tonight. We can talk in the morning, but it would be unsafe for you to leave tonight," Dumbledore said. "Harry and Ash you may stay in your respective dormitories and you two may stay in the hospital wing."

"IF we decide to stay, we are all staying together," Ash replied glaring at the headmaster.

"You do not get to decide that," McGonagall started.

"The hell we don't," Harry replied. "As far as we are concerned, you have basically kicked us out when you gave us to the demon, so we are done with this place. That means, we are also done taking orders from the professors here as well. Besides, I for one do not want to stay here anymore than I have to." Harry started getting up, but almost fell down, if Dean hadn't been there to catch him.

"You may all stay together in the hospital wing," the headmaster commented, seeing that he could not let them go just yet.

"Great!" Sam replied, helping Ash up. Dean was supporting Harry, as much as Harry was supporting Dean. They began their way up to the hospital wing. By the time they got there, they could barely move. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Sirius were following them up there.

No one said a word as they laid down into the beds. They were all ready to sleep for weeks, but that would not happen, at least not in Hogwarts.

"We will be by first thing in the morning to talk with you. Have a good night. Thank you for helping us out." Professor Dumbledore said after everyone was all settled in. All of the professors left, promising to be back early in the morning.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry?" Sirius asked softly.

"No one knew that I was adopted. It was just an agreement that I made with Ash when coming here. If you had known would you have let me be with my family?" Harry asked.

"I … I … I don't know Harry, but I would have thought about it." Sirius stuttered.

"No one in the magical world likes the Winchesters. They come up with stories about how bad we are. Why would I willingly tell everyone and be forced to suffer through that? I was better that no one knew." Harry replied. He turned over in his bed letting Sirius know that the conversation was over.

Sirius left promising to himself that he would return in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I do NOT own the characters in this story except Ashlee.

When the next morning came around, all of the Winchesters were up and talking by the time that the professors came around. They had talked about the options that they could do next. They hoped that this would save them some time with Dumbledore and the other professors.

"Good morning, I trust that you are well rested," Dumbledore greeted.

"Very," Sam said politely.

"Now, we have to talk about what will happen. I know that Ash and Harry both need their education, and you will not be able to give them their proper education." McGonagall added.

"Actually, I believe it is our choice at this point if we continue," Harry replied back.

"Potter, you need to stay quiet and let the adults speak," Snape barked out.

"He is not a Potter, so you can give that up right now. You have no right to speak to him or me right now either, so you can just stay out of this," Ash snapped back. She was tired of seeing her head of house pick on her brother the way that he did.

All the professors stared at her for a minute before continuing carefully.

"Look, you are young yourselves. You cannot raise your own family. Look what has happened so far. What if they had gotten hurt, or killed? There are plenty of families in our world that would love to watch them for a while until you get back on your feet." Dumbledore said gently.

"No," Sam said looking at the professors.

"What?" McGonagall questioned.

"He said no," Dean replied heatedly, "and nothing you, ZZ Top or Memphis Reigns is going to do anything about it." Dean pointed at each person. They looked very confused, but they understood what he was saying.

"They need their education! What will they become without it? You are taking away their ability to have a decent job," McGonagall replied trying to convince them to reconsider.

"Look, this is enough, you gave us up before, so we are going to do what we need to. Right now, we need to get out of here and figure a few things out on our own," Harry said quietly. Everyone looked at him.

Snape was opening his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by a man standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, it looks like the gang is all here," said the man in the middle of the room.

"Crowley," Dean said glaring at him. Sam, Ash, and Harry all got up. The professors did not know what to do.

"Who do we have here?" Crowley asked as he went around the room.

"_Regna terrae, cantate Deo,_" Harry started, but that is all the farther he got. He flew backwards towards the wall, and could barely speak.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed running over as close as he could get before he was stopped by Crowley.

"Uh uh, Harry has been bad. You know it is not very nice to try to exercise me Harry," Crowley said staring right at Harry. Crowley moved his hand and Harry was screaming in pain. After a moment it stopped.

"Leave him alone. You came here for a reason, right?" Ash started, "It wasn't to kill us either, so what do you want?"

"Why little Ashley what have we here, found your voice at last?" Crowley said turning to Ash.

"She's right, you came here for a reason, so what is it?" Sam said softly.

"Right to the point I see. Very Well! I have something you want, and I need you do something that I need done." Crowley replied. "I need you to bring me originals. I have their last locations, but they have warded against demons. So, I need you four to go get the originals, and bring them back to me."

"Why should we do it? What do you have that would ever make us help you?" Dean asked.

"Your friend Bobby. He traded his soul for something, and I can give it back, for the price of the originals." Crowley replied. Crowley watched the reactions of the Winchesters. They were his. "Or, I could even take some of the people around me." At this point Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape fell to the floor crying in pain.

"Stop!" shouted Harry. Instantly the pain was gone. "You made your point. We will look for these originals. But you will need to give Bobby back his soul and leave everyone in this castle alone, which also means no demon activity at all."

"Very well, consider it a deal." Crowley said. With that he left, leaving behind an address in the states. While Sirius and the professors were picking themselves up, Harry slid to the floor exhausted.

"Ok, so now we need to go catch some originals. How hard can that be?" Ash joked sarcastically. While her brothers rolled their eyes. "How stupid could you be trying to exercise Crowley. He is untouchable at this point!"

"It was worth a try," Harry shrugged getting up from the floor. "We better get going. Bobby is probably worried, and we have things to go." None of the other Winchesters said another word as Dean picked up the paper.

"Maybe Cas can give us a lift." Dean suggested. Cas appeared in the middle of the room right behind Dean.

"Did you need me?" Cas asked causing Sam and Dean to jump along with the professors and Sirius. Ash and Harry smirked at each other.

"Shut up you two." Sam mumbled.

"We need to get state side and fast." Dean told Cas. "We were hoping you could do a little mojo and get us over there."

"I am not your personal servant." Cas told Dean. "Touch my arm and we can all go."

"Wow, you can't leave," Sirius told Harry. "You need to stay here."

"Right now, I have to go. I need to help Bobby and make sure Crowley doesn't win." Harry replied.

"I am going with you then," Sirius decided.

"No, you are needed here. You cannot come with. I will see you again someday. I promise. Tell everyone who still cares that we are fine." Harry said before touching Castiels arm and disappearing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:: I do not own the characters in either Supernatural or Harry Potter

The Winchesters landed at Bobby's house after they left Hogwarts. They were somber as they made their way through the junk yard to the house.

"Hey Cas," Dean started looking around. "I wish he didn't do that." He commented as he realized that Castiel was not there anymore.

Just then, they heard a bang coming from inside the house. They started running towards the house to see if Bobby was alright.

As they went through the door, they saw that Bobby was all covered in ashes.

"About time you idgets came back" Bobby said as a greeting.

"Where are they Siruis?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny asked as soon as they cornered him. He had been avoiding them since earlier that morning when he had a meeting with Harry and the rest of the Winchester family.

"They left," Siruis said gloomily.

"What do you mean they left?" Hermione asked. "How did they leave? We were waiting at the bottom of the stairs the whole time you were in the meeting."

"There was this guy that just popped in, and then took all of them out at once. It was something that I had never seen before." Siruis replied

"But that is not possible, the wards. No one can apparate in or out of Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Well it happened," Sirius replied before heading towards the door. "Oh and by the way, Harry told me to tell you he is alright." Sirius pushed the door open before heading outside. He needed some fresh air.

It had been a month, they were still no closer at catching the Alpha Vampire. They had tried to hit it before but, they had just missed the alpha. Now, they had to run down a few more leads.

"I am about done with this. Crowley cannot expect us to do this without help." Ash said as she threw the book she was looking in across the room. She had a bit of a temper when she was upset. Usually she could keep it under control, but now she was just frustrated.

"Do you really want to trust demons to help us?" Dean replied, "Look at what happened last time with Ruby."

"I told you I was sorry. How many times do I have to say I am sorry before you finally listen and know that I am serious?" Sam snarled back.

"Well if you would have just listened" Dean started.

"Stop it, we all have better things to do than to fight right now. Right now Crowley has control and we have nothing. It would be different if we had some lead. Bobby is still looking but none of his contacts know anything. We need to change the game somehow." Harry said aggressively. "I need some fresh air."

"I will go with you," Sam said before grabbing his coat and following Harry outside.

"So any idea about how we change this so we come out… alive?" Sam asked.

"I think I might have a way if only we can find the alpha soon." Harry commented as they walked. They both fell silent as they continued their walk towards the middle of town.

"It has been a moth. Someone needs to go after them," Sirius yelled at Dumbledore and Snape. "We cannot just leave him out there all alone. What if he gets hurt?"

"While I wish he came back as well, you know that he can take care of himself. We have also had people keeping eyes out in America for any of the Winchesters, but anytime we get information, they are always gone by the time we get there." Dumbledore responded. He sighed.

It was almost daily that Sirius would come to his office to see if there was any information. Dumbledore wished they would find the Winchesters soon, because he was also worried about Harry and Ashlee.

"I wonder if he is okay." Hermione said, sounding depressed.

"He will be fine. He has been through a lot here, and besides he is a Winchester. You know the legends. If even half of them are true, we will have nothing to worry about. They should be back soon." Ron said trying to reassure Hermione as well as himself.

The whole school had been talking about it since that night. The Slytherins have especially been really distant thinking about the whole situation.

No one could believe that Harry and Ashlee were Winchesters. They did seem to even interact during the school year.

Everyone was still thinking about it, even a month later.

"Well hopefully he will be back soon. I cannot wait much longer," Hermione said back to Ron, cuddling even closer.


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Sorry it has been a while since I have updated

Ch.9

"Finally," said Ash as she pinpointed the latest location on the map. She was going crazy trying to find the Alpha Vampire.

"What did you find?" Dean asked curiously.

"Just the place the Alpha is." Ash responded pointing to the map.

"Where at?" Sam asked looking over towards where she was pointing. Sam and Harry got back from their walk a little while ago.

"Well let's go get him and then we can move on with our lives." Dean replied standing up and packing up the bags.

"Hold on. Just because we know where the Alpha is, does not mean we can just go there." Harry said.

Dean and Ash just looked like at Harry in wonder. "Why not," they both replied at the same time.

"Because we need to get out of this mess with Crawley and protect everyone in our school as well as Bobby. What do you think will happen when we have the alpha? Would Crawley just let us walk away?" Harry asked trying to get them to think about it.

Harry may have been an expert at doing something without much thought, but everyone is bound to make mistake. Unfortunately, Harry had too many people on the line to not think this one through. Sam knew that as well.

"Ok Harry, what do you think we should do?" Dean asked unsure if he would like this or not.

"Well, we cannot keep the Alpha here, he is too strong. Also, Crawley would get us if we step outside the Alpha's protected area. So we

also need a safe place to go and a safe way to get there. There is also the challenge of staying in charge of the Alpha, we cannot let him overpower us. We also need a safe place to finish the agreement with Crawley." Harry said looking at Ash, waiting for everything to click.

After about a minute, the look in her eyes gave her away. She knew just where to go. "Ok, but I don't think that this is such a good idea." Ash replied, then looked at Dean and told him what Harry was implying.

"I think that two of us should take Bobby and go get everything set up. Also, get help in case we need some. The other two should go get the Alpha." Harry said hesitantly, knowing there would be some protest.

Sure enough, Dean looked murderous when he said, "Are you crazy? This is an Alpha that we are talking about. We are hoping four of us could take him, and you want to cut it in half? No."

"Well, it wouldn't be too bad. Remember, we would be able to make it happen very quickly." Harry replied, knowing this had to be the way. Sam was nodding and Ash did not know what to think.

"Alright, I'm with you. You call the shots on this one." Dean replied along with Sam and Ashlee.

"Alright, I think Ashlee and Sam need to get everything set up with Bobby, and Dean and I will go get the Alpha." Harry said.

"Okay. What should I tell them when we get there?" Ash asked.

"Anything really. It does not matter, as long as we can get out of this whole thing." Harry replied.

Ashlee took Sam and left to go get Bobby. They were on there way back to Hogwarts to hopefully put an end to all this.

She reached in her robe and pulled out a portkey that took her all the way to Hogsmeads. She was never strong enough to get it to go onto Hogwarts ground, but she was able to get very close to the grounds.

The three of them took off walking up to the castle on the dark road. It had to be about dinner time, as bright lights shone out from the Great Hall.

"Here we go." Ash said as she pushed open the doors of Hogwarts. While nobody was out there right now, she could hear the dull chatter of people through the Great Hall doors.

"This is where you go to school then?" Bobby said looking around. He was impressed with the grandness of the castle.

"Yeah, and soon all the chaos will happen, and we will probably get kicked out of here." Ash

replied half heartedly. The truth was Ash was fond of Bobby. He was just like a dad to her, and she did not remember John too much.

Ash took a deep breath, and reached up towards the doors. Bobby and Sam were both supportively reassuring her, as she grabbed the door handles and opened the door.

At that moment, the entire hall's noise died, and a scream could be heard from one of the tables.


	10. Chapter 10

Again, I do not own anything in this story

Thanks for the updates :)

Ch. 10

At that moment, the entire hall's noise died, and a scream could be heard from one of the tables.

"Nooooo!" Hermione's screams echoed through the Great Hall.

Ash blinked, and then saw three people running towards her. Ron, Hermione, and Sirius made it to them before she could say anything.

"Where is he?" Sirius asked.

"What have you done with him," Ron accused.

"Is… Is he okay?" Hermione sobbed.

Ash blinked again. Who knew being gone a month would have caused all of this? Just then, Sam started laughing. He had never seen such a ridiculous reaction to something before they knew what had actually happened.

"Harry is fine. We need help, which is why we are here." Ash said glaring at Sam. Bobby just shook his head at Ashlee and Sam. Some more people were approaching them.

Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Snape were approaching the large number of people at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Headmaster, we need some help. We were hoping that you would be able to assist us." Ash said as politely as she could.

"Maybe we should talk in my office." Dumbledore replied leading the way out.

Once they got to the office, everyone had a seat, and Ash began telling exactly what had been happening in the last month.

"So you see, now we know where the Alpha is. We just need somewhere that we can turn the tables on Crowley." Ash finished looking straight at Dumbledore.

"I see." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "We would be more than happy to help, but you must know that schooling is very important to me. Also, I know that Sirius wants to spend time with Harry for Christmas. The deal we will make is that we will help you and in return Harry has to spend Christmas with Sirius, and both of you need to stay in school. What do you say?"

Ash thought for a moment, while Sam and Bobby watched her closely. "I will agree, if there is a change to those terms." She said slowly.

"What change would you like to make?" the headmaster asked looking at her curiously.

"We will come back to school until Christmas, and then renegotiate what we are doing from there because Harry is not here to speak for himself. Also, Harry will spend time with Sirius over Christmas, but he is free to leave whenever he wants to spend time with us." Ash said.

Dumbledore looked at her for a long time. "Alright, I will agree with that."

Ash nodded. "This is what we will need to do in order to be ready for when Harry and Dean bring the Alpha in." Ash then went on to explain exactly what they needed to do. Everyone listened. Then, they were all given jobs and they all were busy getting everything done.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked as he was sitting in his beloved car watching the vampires all walk around the nest.

"Yeah, come on, he won't kill us right away because he will want to meet us. He is arrogant. He will think he is all powerful." Harry sighed. "How else are we going to get in?"

"I think we can make it if we try to sneak in. Look, there are lapses in his security." Dean said pointing to the open window on the second floor. "If we can just make it up there, we will be able to find him and stay covered. If you are right, they will not kill us until he meets with us.."

"Dean, he will think we are up to something if we do that," Harry replied.

Dean just stared at Harry. "We ARE up to something."

"Come on, they should be ready by now." Harry said opening the door to the car.

"Fine but we are doing it my way. You are going to get us killed." Dean said getting out and walking up the streets in the shadows. Harry sighed and followed just as quietly.

They were just outside the gates of the house. They had made it up the street. There were only a few trees, but they could time the guards switching easily enough. The trouble was getting to the second story window quietly without being seen.

They were doing very well. They quietly creeped across the yard. This was a little slower than Harry had planned for, but it was working.

After what felt like forever, they made it to the the house. Luckily, Dean found a ledge off the porch where they could easily climb up. Halfway up, Harry slipped. a shingle that he was holding came loose and fell.

He waited. Hoping no one heard that. To his luck, it seemed like no one did. He continued to climb and follow Dean. They were almost to the window. They could now see inside. It looked like a hallway was just inside.

Dean quietly opened the window just a little bit farther so that they could make it through. Then he checked to see if anyone was in there. It seemed luck was still on their sides because there was no one in the hallway.

Dean and Harry both quietly made it into the house. They were both pleased with the progress so far. There were a number of doors on the hallway, but they both knew that the Alpha would be eating dinner at this time. So, they walked quietly trying to stick as closely to the shadows as they could.

It seemed like everything was going according to the plan. As they approached the stairs, someone hit Harry from behind sending him down the first flight of stairs. He was still conscious when he hit the landing, but someone was already on top of him hitting him. All he could do was block the punches that were coming at him.

Dean was not in any better shape. While he was behind Harry and saw the attack, he was not prepared for two vampires to come at him. The fighting was finally over. Harry getting the worst of the attack because of the stairs and Dean was subdued at the the top.

The two of them were led into the dining hall where the Alpha was sitting enjoying his meal. The Alpha raised his hands, and the vampires holding them released them and left.

Harry was trying his best to remain standing, while Dean looked concerned at Harry's condition.

"What are you doing here?" the Alpha commanded.

"We were looking for you." Harry said weakly. "Good thing we found you at last."

The alpha gazed at the two in front of him as he slowly stood up and walked closer to them. "And why were you looking for me." He said.

"We were hoping you would help us," replied Dean glancing at Harry. He knew Harry would not last much longer, but needed him to pull this off.

"Why would you, hunters" he hissed, "need my help?" the Alpha said coming even closed. Harry and Dean could see his fangs coming out of his mouth. In a matter of minutes he would attack.

Harry stumbled into Dean, and Dean caught him and helped him stay upright by holding on to him. "We did not mean to disrespect you. We need help with a demon. We heard you were good with them." Harry kept talking as he started to fidget.

Unfortunately, the Alpha did not know that something was wrong, until he felt something cuff around his wrist. He stopped for a moment looking down. He was now attached to Harry, and Dean was holding on to Harry.

"Hogwarts," Harry yelled as he used the distraction to get the Alpha out.

The portkey went off like they planned, right into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Before anything could happen, Harry heard people say different spells all at one time.


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer- I do not own the characters.

Chapter 11

"YOU IDGETS! What were you thinking? That was the most stupid, reckless, stupid thing that you could do!" Bobby yelled at Dean and Harry.

"You said stupid twice." Dean pointed out to Bobby.

Bobby just stared at both of them, before muttering about how stupid they were and walking away. All four of the Winchesters smirked at his back as he left.

After Harry and Dean had landed, the Alpha was put under heavy curses and was now currently cuffed and in a cage off to the front of the hall. All the tables had been moved out, and a huge Devil's Trap was painted on the floor throughout the whole room, except for where the cage was.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute." Ash said before anyone could move towards Harry.

"Sure," Harry sighed. That tone that Ash used did not sound very good to him. She led him outside of the hall, and then looked at him.

"You need to know. The only way that I could get help was if I made a deal with Dumbledore." Ash said looking down. Harry was angry

already, but nodded. "The deal was that we have to stay here until Christmas break and go to school. Also, over Christmas, you need to spend time with Sirius, but you can come visit us as well." Ash finished looking down. If there was one thing that Winchesters never did, it was promise something from someone else.

"It is okay. We needed their help. What happens after Christmas Break?" Harry asked trying to stay calm. Deep down he was seething at what Dumbledore had done.

Ash sighed, "After break, we have to talk over what will happen to us. Whether we stay here and go to school, or not. I have a feeling that Dumbledore will have something up his sleeve."

"Me too. Let's deal with that later. We need to get tonight over with." Harry said as Ash nodded. When they both reentered the Great Hall, they saw that it was about time to summon Crowley.

"Just one last ingredient. Everyone get out of the circle." Dean threw in the last ingredient and waited for Crowley to show up.

It did not take long before Crowley appeared.

"Ah look at that it looks like you have found my Alpha," Crowley said walking forward. It did not take him long to realize that the Devils Trap was on the floor.

"Who could have thought of this, I wonder?" Crowley said glaring at Harry.

"Better safe than sorry," Ash replied moving over towards Harry.

"So, the question is why am I in a Devil's Trap, and not taking my prize with me?" Crowley asked mildly annoyed.

"Because, there is no guarantee that you will do what you are promised. Give Bobby back his soul," Harry said calmly.

"Clever. Very well," Crowley replied and snapped his fingers.

"One soul returned. I can always find another way to get what I want. Now will you let me out so that I can take him with me?" Crowley asked sounding bored. Harry walked forward and broke the line on the ground.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry was pinned to the wall by Crowley, and other demons were in the room keeping everyone else back. "Next time, you should think about being nice. Then your friends wouldn't have to suffer." Crowley said snapping his fingers. All the humans dropped to the floor screaming. Harry began to struggle.

"Stop Crowley." Harry yelled. "You have the Alpha, leave them alone. You know that it was my idea."

Crowley stopped and looked at Harry and walked even closer until he was right next to Harry. "Your right. I do have the Alpha, and I do know it was your idea. But, I know what hurts you Harry. You made me give up Singers soul, but I still have control. It is best that you remember that." Crowley whispered in Harry's ear. Everyone else was on the ground panting still.

Finally, Crowley let Harry go, and he slid down the wall into a crouch. Ash, Sam and Dean were glaring at Crowley as was Snape. Everyone else was looking at Harry to see what he would do.

"You have the Alpha, take him and leave," Sam said. Crowley started chuckling, but pointed at his demons, and they began to get the Alpha out of the cage.

Within minutes, and a few dead demons, the Alpha was finally gone along with all the demons. Crowley was the only one who remained.

"Next time that you catch an Alpha for me, I expect you to bring it right to me. No more traps or thinking that you are in charge." Crowley said as he looked around.

"Who says we will capture another one for you?" Dean asked angrily.

Crowley looked at him, and then at Harry. "Oh, I think you will." Crowley had one last smirk that he sent Harry, who was still crouching, and then he was gone.

"What do you mean? You two are staying here? Why?" Dean asked loudly.

Ash sighed, "Dean, we… I made a deal. It was the only way they would help. We would have never been able to subdue the Alpha without them."

"It is only for another two weeks. Just until Christmas break." Sam said reassuringly.

"We will be fine. I also have to stay with Sirius for part of the break, but then I will come and see you guys." Harry said. Dean glared over at the wizards and witches that were waiting on Harry and Ash.

"Look, take this portkey and say the name of this school. It will take you to your car. We will write, and meet up with you soon," Ash said handing the portkey to Bobby. As soon as Sam and Dean were touching it, Bobby activated the portkey, and they were gone.

Ash and Harry turned back to where everyone was standing, and began to walk over to them. This is going to be a long two weeks, they thought.

After a few minutes of talking, they were sent to the hospital wing to get checked out. Harry had to take a few potions, but he was all better shortly after. Ash turned out to be fine, and they both were permitted to sleep in the hospital wing that night.

As the sun was rising the next morning, Ash and Harry were already getting ready to go down to breakfast. They were used to almost no sleep because of the hunt.

"This is going to be a nightmare isn't it?" Harry asked Ash.

Ash nodded her head. "It might be, but I have a feeling it will get a whole lot worse before it gets better."

"Great," Harry exclaimed and began to start moving out of the hospital wing.

By the time they made it to breakfast, there was hardly anyone there. "Let's eat together," Harry said glancing up at the professors table.

"What can they do? Kick us out?"

Ash smirked, "Alright." She grabbed Harry's arm and moved towards the Hufflepuff table.

Harry gave her a questioning look. "Well why not a different table? Not like they are going to kick us out. Plus Gryffindors don't like me, and Slytherins don't like you" Ash reasoned.

Harry began to laugh and sat down across from her. It wasn't long before Professors Snape and Mcgonagall were staring down at them.

Harry looked at his professors, "Can I help you, professors?" Harry asked in a sweet voice.

"You are sitting at the wrong table, Potter." Snape snarled.

"Well my name is Harry Winchester, and I don't think there is a rule against sitting at a different table than your house. Am I right in thinking that professor?" Harry asked to Mcgonagall.

"Well… no.. but Mr. Potter, your friends are worried, and would like to sit with you." Mcgonagall replied.

"Well there is plenty of room over here, professor. Also, I would like it if you would call me by my adopted name, Winchester," Harry replied and then turned back to Ash to resume their conversation.

Ash was about ready to die of laughter, but she wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

"That is it, Potter you have a weeks worth of detentions for being at the wrong table. As do you Ashlee. Get back to your own tables and eat." Snape exploded at the two.

"Alright professor, We will accept your punishment, if you can show us where that rule is." Ash said as she stood up. Harry followed her example and also began to stand. "If you do not show us before supper, then we will not be attending your detentions."

With that, Harry and Ash turned and left the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not my Characters.

Thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter 12.

Ch. 12

The first day back was so long for both Harry and Ash. Harry eventually met up with Ron

and Hermione for class, while Ash went to find her Slytherin friends.

Harry's day was set up to be the worst. He had Transfiguration, Double Potions, and Charms all before lunch. On his way to Transfiguration class, he was listening to Ron and Hermione chat about all the things he had missed.

They had yet to ask him about what had happened when he was gone. They also had not talked about his family or him being a Winchester. Right now, he was not too worried about it. He knew that they could barely keep the questions in with the way they kept looking at him.

Transfigurations went by and he tried to pay attention, but it was hard. After transfigurations was over, he groaned. He was on his way with Hermione and Ron to potions with Snape. The only good thing about that was Ash would be in that class with him.

"Let's sit in the back," Ron said as they walked into the classroom. Luckily, there was one table that was open in the back. As soon as they sat down, Harry looked around the room and saw Ash sitting with Blaise and Draco at the table across the aisle from their table.

Ash caught his eye and nodded, and he nodded back. Just then, the door opened and in strided professor Snape. As he glanced around the room, his eyes landed on Ash and then on Harry before he continued his sweep of the classroom.

"Well, it seems like we have been graced by the presence of Mr. Potter and Ms. Brentan again," Snape said. Ash and Harry both glared but kept their mouths shut. "The potion that we are working on is on the board. Begin."

The beginning of the period was going well. After about halfway through the class, the troubles started.

"Stop!," Ash hissed at Blaise, who kept getting closer and closer to her throughout the class. He was almost on top of her. Harry glanced over at Ash and clenched his fists. He was fighting to keep his temper in check.

"She can handle herself," Hermione whispered to him very quietly.

"Plus look at Malfoy, he looks about ready to kill Blaise as well," Ron also whispered. This helped a little. Harry got back to working on the potion, but kept an eye out on the Slytherin table next to his.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Snape asked.

"Working, sir," Harry ground out.

"You are supposed to be dicing, not chopping the root." Snape drawled, "10 points from Gryffindor for wasting ingredients." Harry clenched his teeth, and changed what he was doing for the potion.

After that, Harry barely made it to the end of the class. On the way out of class, Ash dropped a piece of parchment on the desk in front of Harry. Harry quickly covered it with his hand and put it in the middle of his books.

Harry gathered his things along with Ron and Hermione and went to Charms.

Again, they sat in the back. Harry pulled out the piece of parchment and looked at it. It said _Meet tonight in the astronomy tower at 8:45_. Harry quickly put the note away and started

doodling on his parchment while he was waiting for class to get over.

Harry missed the look that Hermione and Ron gave each other. They had both had read the note, and silently and had agreed to sneak out and follow Harry there.

The day seemed to drag on. Finally, dinner came and went. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got back to the common room at about 7:45. They all sat down to do homework in the common room.

"I am going to bed." Harry said. It was 8:30.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, "You seemed distant all day. We also want to know about the Winchesters."

"Later, Hermione. I will answer everything later. I promise." Harry said packing up his things. He went his room and put all his stuff away before sneaking out. Thankfully, he was good at sneaking around, so he made it to the tower just at 8:45.

Ash was already there when he arrived.

"So, what is up?" Harry said to Ash when he saw her. She grinned.

"It has been a long day. I got a text from Dean. They found something that we need to see." Ash said.

"Alright, we will go and be back by the morn" Harry started, but there was a loud noise from outside of the entrance to the tower. Harry looked at Ash, and stepped back into the shadows with Ash.

"Quiet Ron, we don't want them to know that we are here." Hermione hissed. Harry saw Ash roll her eyes.

"Maybe Harry didn't come up here. Who would want to come meet with a Slytherin anyway." Ron grumbled.

"Better than meeting with a Gryffindor," A voice behind them said. Harry had his suspicions of who it was.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Ron growled out. It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, which caused Ash to push his shoulder. Harry grinned.

"Probably the same thing that you are doing Weasley. Making sure my friend does not get hurt." Draco said slyly. They entered the room that Harry and Ash were in.

"You were probably going to gang up on Harry and hurt him. You and your Slytherin friends." Ron said.

"What about you and your dream team. Why is there so many Gryffindors here, if not to hurt Ash?" Draco snapped back.

"Well, I want to know what all of you are doing here," Ash asked quietly stepping out of the shadows.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked raising her wand at Ash. Ron followed her lead and raised his wand as well. Draco also raised his wand at Hermione.

"I am also wondering why all of you are here too. Put your wands away." Harry said to Hermione and Ron. They looked at Harry, then Ash, and finally Draco. Finally, they began to lower their wands. Draco followed suit.

"We were just making sure you were okay." Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"As you can see we are both fine." Ash said. "You should go before someone comes." Ash turned around and started walking away.

"No, we are staying with you." Ron said, even Draco was nodding at them.

Ash looked at Harry. Harry smirked.

"Fine, but only for right now. You do what we say when we say it. You get in our way and you will get hurt." Ash said.

"Cas. You there? Could really use a lift." Harry called out. Draco, Ron, and Hermione all stared at him like he was crazy. They were even more surprised when someone suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hey Cas. We could really use a lift." Ash said smiling. "Dean said he wanted to talk about something."

"Dean and Sam are on a hunt. Are they coming with us?" Castiel asked Ash and Harry.

"Yeah they won't let us go alone. What are they hunting?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Hold on, I will take you." Castiel said. Ash and Harry grabbed on, and looked at the others.

"If any of you are coming, we are leaving now." Harry said. Ron, Draco, and Hermione all grabbed a hold and they all disappeared.


End file.
